


Day 7: After The Reapers Attack

by Mkayswritings



Series: Sheith Angst Week 2018 [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Concussions, Crossover, Day 7, Fluff and Angst, Head Injury, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sheith Angst Week 2018, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Day 7 (September 1): Nightmares // AmnesiaBio: Mass Effect AU - Keith is an ex-pilot with an alien bloodline running through his veins since his mother was alien. He took on the human features though while his eyes weren’t normal for people cause of the violet color they were. It’s unknown on that alien species he is though, possibly an unknown/new species. Keith and Shiro were childhood friends before they got separated, he gets found again badly hurt after a reaper attack. Possible temporary amnesia for a few days or takes some time to get memories back.





	Day 7: After The Reapers Attack

Years had passed since Keith got booted from the Special Forces program as his commanding officer got him discharged because of his temper. A temper that caused things to fall apart for the raven. Guilt loomed over his head since Shiro was the reason why he was able to get into the program in the first place, he didn’t know if he could face him though. He was worried about how Shiro would react because of how hard he worked to get the program to accept Keith, it wasn’t easy since he still had to prove that he could be apart of the program. The raven didn’t have anyone to back him up since he was an orphan who had no idea on who his family was, memories of his parents were a blur or there were none at all. He didn’t know if there was a way to find them because of how long it had been, no one seemed to know who they were anyways. His family was a complete mystery and finding them would be difficult. 

Kadara ended up becoming Keith’s home as he started to work for a random exile to bring supplies to and from that had been bought by others around the universe. At least, he could put his pilot skills to good use still and it helped keep those skills in touch since the ex-soldier didn’t want to become rusty or he would be stuck with boring work at the place that he now called home. It was the only place that probably would accept him, he doubted that anyone else would want him aboard their ship. Another reason why he was too afraid to face Shiro, he didn’t want to face another disappointment in his life. He had dealt with enough of that already and it was unknown on if he could deal with another depending on what life decided to throw at him next. Life had always been unfair to Keith though, it had been since the raven was a child. Things never seemed to go right for him, he ended up just getting used to it and the expectation was there that he was always going to have challenges to face. Challenges that always threw Keith for a loop and the one that the young ex-pilot would usually run to was somewhere in the middle of space. It wouldn’t be too hard for him to track Shiro down, but his hesitation was getting in the way of trying to find him. Find him and tell the one who was important to him about everything that happened since he got booted from the program. Things probably would of been different if that didn’t happen, but the blame was on Keith’s shoulders. It was his fault so there was no one to blame by himself.

A small breath escaped from Keith waiting for the rest of the supplies to be placed on the ship that he was going to fly to the Serpent Nebula because of the ones who wanted the supplies from his employer. The Citadel was his destination since a lot of the orders came from there, it wasn’t the first time Keith had been there while gaining access was easy. He had what he needed to enter and leave without any problems besides it had been a few years since he had been apart of the program. No one probably would recognize him anyways as making friends was a struggle for him, the raven was known for keeping himself closed off because of how untrusting he could be. The ship was soon loaded with all the supplies that Keith was going to take to the Citadel, he just hoped that nothing would go wrong while traveling across the universe. Threats loomed over their heads from aliens to other humans. Shifting his weight, he moved to crawl onboard the quiet ship to head out on the trip across space to where the Citadel was located. Keith just hoped that he wouldn’t have to deal with annoying buyers, the raven was never in the mood to deal with their terrible tempers.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Citadel soon came into view as the small ship landed in one of the docks where Keith would be meeting with the ones who wanted the supplies. Besides he didn’t have anywhere else to sleep at, he liked sleeping on the ship anyways especially since it kept others from bothering him. The ship helped block the outside noises because of how busy the Citadel could be from ships coming and going to the crowds that roamed around on the inside of the buildings. It was going to take a few days to get all the supplies off the ship since the orders were pretty big, this probably was the most supplies that Keith had the ship. Not that it bothered him, it meant that business was good and he had plenty of income coming once he returned back to Kadara. Moving to get out of the chair, the raven stretched his arms before heading toward the door to go snag himself something to eat and meet the ones who were coming to gather their supplies today. It was going to be a long a few days, but everything would be worth it in the end because of the payment that Keith was going to get once this was over with. He just wanted to drop off the supplies and head back home before anything else was going to get in his way, that’s mostly why he has ended up avoiding people as much as possible. Keith figured that it was better just to stay by himself, less problems in his life that way. 

A small breath escaped from Keith who leaned back against one of the chairs inside of his ship while dealing with a few of the people who bought the supplies from the wreckage that his employer got their hands on. He wouldn’t be leaving the Citadel until the ship was empty since his employer wouldn’t be happy if he came back with any of the supplies that needed to be delivered. The boss was a bit harsh when it came to his line of work besides it did get him off of Kadara for a few days, at least. Night soon fell though as the last buyer had stopped by hours ago leaving to raven alone in the ship once more, he wasn’t planning on doing anything else for the night though. Moving to get up, he climbed back into the ship before closing the door to get some sleep for the night because of the second busy day that he would be facing. Keith was hoping that getting these supplies off his ship wouldn’t take too much longer since he really didn’t want to be stuck among the noisy crowd on the Citadel for too long, this was the one place that he didn’t want to stay around for too long. Mostly because of the Council was here, a Council that Keith was in no mood to deal with again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Eyes flickered open as a weird noise woke Keith up that was coming from outside of his ship, it was a noise that he had never heard before. He had no idea what was making it. Shifting slightly, he moved to get up to peak his head outside of his ship to see what was going on. That was when voices filled his ears as heads were turned toward the sky where weird lights were entering the atmosphere. Lights that the raven hadn’t seen before, it was obvious that it wasn’t a ship because of the numbers. The numbers were a large amount and weren’t the lights that Keith had seen on a ship entering the atmosphere, but an unknown tension loomed over the air. A feeling that he didn’t like, the tension was telling him to run because of the unknown that was looming over their heads. That was when a loud noise filled the air causing the former pilot to cover his ears because of how loud it was, a noise that was going to change everything for the ones who were stuck on the Citadel. 

Long legs started to breach through the darkness before revealing a large mass, one that Keith had heard about many times while he was apart of the Alliance. He knew what it was though, it was a Reaper and there was more than one. Fighting against them was going to be difficult because of everything that had been told about the Reapers and the Citadel probably didn’t have the resources to fight back. Escaping was the only option while Keith couldn’t do anything to help, he doubt that his help would be wanted while soldiers of the Alliance were taking off to see what could be done. Reapers were known for their destruction, fleeing was the best thing to do if one could get away from the planet in time. It wasn’t going to be easy though.

Shifting on his feet, Keith moved to board his ship once more to kick it into gear as quickly as possible. He needed to escape before anything could happen. The Reapers soon touched the ground though as the loud noise was heard once more causing the raven to curse as a beam of light moved across the ground. Violet eyes flickered up seeing that more beams of light and Reapers were appearing across the Citadel, they were becoming outnumbered fairly quickly. The Reapers were already overpowering them because of the destruction that was surrounding them, destruction that would leave nothing behind. Reapers were here to kill, that was their main objective. With a grit of his teeth, the ship left the docking station to flee the planet before Keith would join the wreckage that was surrounding him already. He needed to get out of here. Of course though, fate decided that it had other plans. Fate that threw Keith for a loop.

Things happened too fast for Keith to actually realize what had happened, the sound of crunching metal was heard as a hit ship ended up running into his causing the engines to fail. Hands gripped the controls as the ground rushed up to the ship with unknown speed before everything just faded away for the raven with the echoes of the Reapers looming over his head still.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Silence loomed over Shiro’s head as gray eyes scanned over the destruction that was laid out in front of him while the Reapers were long gone by now. There was nothing left behind besides the destruction that loomed over the land, it was unknown on if anyone had survived though. That was the main reason why we were here to see if there were any survivors, I wasn’t the only crew here since numbers were needed to help search the Citadel because of how large the area was. Letting out a small breath, the captain of the ship started to wander around the destruction and wreckage that surrounded him. He hoped that he would never see destruction like this again, but with this Reaper attack, Shiro had a feeling that more were going to come. It was unknown on what race they were going to attack next since it would be any advanced race that was out there. There were a few around and this universe was huge so getting there wasn’t going to be that easy especially if the Reapers were still floating around space somewhere. Preparations needed to be done for the fight against them though, but it wasn’t going to be easy. Time was needed, time that the races didn’t have. A plan needed to happen before the fight would start, a fight that wasn’t going to be easy. 

He soon came across the wreckage of a random ship that had a gaping hole in it from where the metal had gotten hit by the other ship that was laying nearby. Shiro figured that they must of hit each other because of how bad both of the ships looked, everything was an entire mess because of what the Reapers did. Passing by the ship, a familiar figure entered his vision causing him to stop in his tracks because of how he was looking at. Kneeling down by the still figure, hands resting against the side of their face

“Keith...”

Shiro rested two fingers against his neck searching for a pulse to see if the raven was still alive. Seconds passed by before a pulse was causing him to let out a sigh of relief, he was alive and breathing. Shifting his weight slightly, Shiro rested Keith against his chest to get him free from the wrecked ship. He needed to get him off of the Citadel and to safety, get him to where he could get help because of the blood that was staining his shirt. Keith had a nasty head wound, the cut looked pretty deep. Plus there was a chance that the unconscious raven could have more injuries hidden, injuries that Shiro wouldn’t be able to help depending on how bad they were.

Resting his forehead against Keith’s for a moment, he wandered out of the ship to head back to his own. The hospital was his next destination, a hospital that would be able to help Keith more than Shiro would at the moment. He just hoped that Keith was going to be okay and if any information could be given once he finally woke up depending on how bad the head injury was going to be.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few days had passed since Keith had been brought to the hospital deemed with a concussion because of the bad cut to the side of his face. They expected that he hit his head during the crash which did explain all the blood that was on the side of his face and shirt. Shiro really didn’t want to see that much blood again especially on Keith, he hated seeing him hurt whether it be physically or emotionally. Keith was important to him, he cared for him way too much. He did come by to see how the other was doing though since the Captain didn’t want Keith waking up alone, he wanted him to see a familiar face and know that everything was going to be okay. It was unknown on when he would wake up though, main reason why Shiro was staying close so he could be there for when those violet eyes decided to finally open. He just hoped that it would be soon though, he wanted to know that Keith was okay and that they could finally talk about why he was there in the first place. Besides it had been a bit of time since they had last seen each other, how much time? Shiro couldn’t really recall, but Keith obviously wasn’t that young cadet he met all those years ago. 

Resting his forehead against the limp hand, he let out a small breath squeezing it gently

“Please wake up soon, Keith. I want to know that you’re okay.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

An annoying glare loomed over the ex-pilot’s head who shifted against the pillow while his eyes gave a small flicker, he was finally coming around. The throbbing pain was bothersome, a throbbing pain that he wanted to go away. He wanted it to stop. Eyes slowly flickered open before wincing a bit because of the light as a figure was sitting next to the bed, a figure that belonged to someone that he knew. Keith gave a small groan of pain though as the overhead lights where making the throbbing a lot worse before movement was heard causing the lights to dim. A small breath escaped from the one who was laying in bed as warmth surrounded his hand 

“Ssh... it’s okay, Keith. Just take it easy, you’re safe. You’re safe here, I promise.”

Violet eyes met gray as Keith grasped the hand that was holding his, everything was a blur to him, but he knew the one that was in front of him. It felt like his memories were out of whack

“S...Shiro.”

“Yeah, it’s me. You’re okay.” A light smile graced his lips, thumb rubbing against the hand in a reassuring manner

“Do you remember what happened?”

There was a small shake of his head as the raven tried to recall what happened, everything was a blur to him. Things were fuzzy and the throbbing pain he felt wasn’t helping either. Keith was just too confused as it seemed like it was getting a bit difficult to breathe, his throat was constricting a little bit. Hands shifted before resting against his back as Shiro’s soothing voice entered his ears

“Breathe Keith, you’re okay. You’re okay, just relax.”

It took a few minutes before his breathing settle down as his forehead rested against the warm shoulder for a moment, he needed to calm himself down first. The hand moved in small circles giving the raven the reassurance that was needed, it was the best way to calm him down. Shiro knew how to deal with him because of how close they were with each other, he would make sure that Keith got the care that was needed. Keith was soon settled against the pillows once more listening to the other explain to him about what he thought had happened during the Reaper attack. He was only guessing though since he had been found after the attack, but his old friend was glad that he was able to find him. There was no way that Shiro would of left him there among the wreckage, he cared about him too much. Placing a gentle kiss on top of his head, he gave him a reassuring smile

“How about you get some more rest while I go get a doctor? They wanted to look at you once you woke up.”

Keith leaned into the kiss letting out a small breath at the annoyance of having to be prodded by the doctor, the hospital was the one place that he hated being stuck in. But there was no choice in the matter, he would be stuck here until the doctor decided to let him go and if he had to stay underneath someone’s care until he was fully recovered from the wreckage that trapped him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Shiro stood in the corner of the room as the doctor was looking Keith over with the help of a nurse, checking his vitals and making sure that nothing else was wrong. The raven had a small annoyed look resting over his face before the doctor started to ask him a few questions since it had been mentioned that his memory was fuzzy about what happened back at the Citadel. Keith was able to answer most of the questions though, but some of them were a bit difficult for him to answer. It was like he couldn’t recall what had happened, no matter how hard Keith tried to remember. It caused him to become frustrated and a little worked up which caused Shiro to step forward to reassure him placing his hand on his shoulder 

“It’s all right, we’ll figure this out. Deep breaths, Keith.”

Leaning back against the pillows, Keith nodded focusing on calming his breathing down as Shiro went to go talk to the doctor about why he was struggling to remember things. He just wanted to remember as the blanks in his memory would be enough to frustrate him for a little while, but Shiro wasn’t going to let him deal with this alone. He would be there for him and do his best to help him as much as possible

“Temporary amnesia... how long will it take to...? Unknown... days or longer.”

A small breath did escape from Shiro before they were left alone in the room once more to give Keith the time to rest and calm down from the frustration that he was dealing with. It was going to take a bit of time for him to recovery those missing memories that he had, but Shiro was going to be there to help him. Taking ahold of his hand, he rubbed it gently with his thumb

“Temporary amnesia from what the doctor said, I don’t want to leave you alone like this. Would you want to come stay aboard my ship for a bit? You can recover there and we can try and get your memories back, I can find a place for you on that ship to help the crew out if you wanted to.”

Keith could tell that Shiro was serious about it while he figured that it was the best thing for him right now, he didn’t want to be alone anyways. Besides Shiro was someone that he could trust, he knew that because of the bond that they had. He probably wouldn’t take no for an answer. Giving a small nod, he gave a small smile

“I’d like that, but we need to stop at Kadara. I have a few things that I need to get from there once I get out of here.”

Shiro nodded resting his lips against the raven’s forehead once more while avoiding the injury that rested on the side of his head

“Okay, we can go there once you get out of here. But for now, you continue to rest. You need to as much as possible.”

Keith let out a small huff resting his head against the pillow once more, he was already bored of this place.

“Fine... Hopefully, I can escape here soon or I am going to break out myself.”  

 


End file.
